Why She Can't Come Home
by Nipheliem
Summary: Accidentally booking a late flight, John Cena meets a girl who seems to be struggling to become a wrestler. Enjoying her company, John takes her on the road to show her what being a wrestler is all about and that dreams can really come true.
1. Coming Home

***Note* **_To The Reader, From The Author: _I hope you enjoy my fanfiction just as much as I enjoyed writting it. I want to make sure that everyone who comes across this fanfiction understands that this is PURE fiction and I have no relation, no contact to anyone in WWE and I do not know them personally. I do not own any brand, song, or persons (except for Kim.) And please, be aware that thoughts and opinions in this story is NOT the real opinions or thoughts of John Cena and that this story was written for pure pleasure and is not for sale. If you would like to post this on a page, please email me at and I will happily get back to you. Even though this is for fun, it is only courteous and proper to ask an author for their permission to place their story on your page. Before I conclude, please leave a comment (critize or not) I will be happy to read them. And please, beware, I am Canadian and our spelling of some words may be different to that of the American word. Enjoy! :)

_**Rated M for Maturity:**_ Swearing and Adult Nature

**Chapter 1:**

A heavy rain pounded against Kim's car window as she sat bundled up in a blanket watching vehicles drive by. She's been in Calgary, in a Wal-Mart parking lot for over five hours. She just couldn't stop thinking that this was the end of the road.

In her hand, her cell phone had a message already typed up saying, "I'm coming home. Nothing's working out like I planned." But for some reason, she just couldn't send it.

For once in her life she couldn't admit defeat. She worked so hard for this but it seemed that life had a different route for her.

Kim looked at the typed message and hesitated but finally sent the message. She quickly shut her phone off and started the engine. "I'm Not Perfect" from Hedley played as she drove herself out of the lot.

Even though she promised herself that she wouldn't give in to all the criticism and bullshit of everyone around her, she had to admit that she wasn't going to be going anywhere. The road was blocked and no one was letting her through. It's been three months since she's been home and she was starting to get home sick. She still wondered if her boyfriend would be waiting and willing to take her back. The fear swelled up inside her. It's going to be very strange and different for the both of them when she gets home.

After what seemed like hours, Kim finally got to the Calgary Airport. She parked the car and turned on her phone to send another text to her uncle saying that the car was at the Airport with the doors locked and keys in the trunk, (so bring the other set) and that she was sorry she had to leave so suddenly. There wasn't a future for her in wrestling and it was time to face reality and go home. Before she shut it off again, she noticed she had received a text from her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry love. I'll be waiting with open arms when you return."

With a smile and tear Kim shut off her phone. She left the blanket behind and popped the trunk. There was only a duffel bag full of her clothes and whatever else she brought to Calgary in it. She double checked to make sure she had everything then before closing the trunk she locked the doors and threw the keys in the trunk.

Kim checked in and then went through security where she sat on the other side waiting for her plane to arrive.

The flight had landed accordingly and when everyone filed out she headed downstairs to obtain her duffel bag. Everyone lined up around the rotating floor as bags came pouring out one by one. Kim patiently stood behind everyone waiting to get hers. Then she heard a bundle of screams coming from upstairs.

She looked up to see a hoard of people crowding around a man coming down the escalator. When he finally got downstairs she realized who it was. Her eyes became huge and her heart leaped into her throat.

John Cena walked patiently with the crowd to get his bag. He signed autographs and took pictures while he waited.

"Oh my god," she could hear a girl say to John, "I'm like your biggest fan. I have my room covered in pictures and I even got a spinning championship belt."

He had to be her favorite superstar but she felt that going over to see him would be intruding on privacy and he probably had to be somewhere. Kim dug out her IPod from her sweatshirt and put her ear buds in. She snuck a look at him where he had suddenly looked up at the same time and their eyes locked. Quickly she looked away and put her hood up, and pretended to be more interested in looking for her bag.

When she had grabbed it she went and sat down, waiting for her dad to show up to take her home.

Being so interested in her music, and trying to stare forwards, she pretended that he was not there. Thinking about it made her excited that she had an opportunity to meet someone she longed to meet but at the same time, it showed her that she could never do what he did.

She became so lost in thought in all she had done and wondering where her life was going to lead her, she didn't notice the presence that sat down beside her. She didn't look over to see who it was, thinking that it was probably another person waiting to be picked up. She turned her phone and glanced at the time. Her dad said he'd be here near 4:00. It was only 3:30.

Then suddenly another phone appeared in front of her where a text message had been written. It said, "Hey."

Kim looked up to see that the presence that had sat beside her was The Champ.

Embarrassed, she quickly took off her head phones and looked over at him.

"What song are you listening to?" he asked.

"B-beautiful from Eminem," she blushed. She could feel the heat racing to her face.

"Hmm…" John thought, leaning back in the chair. "You know, I don't recall hearing that song."

"It's very good," was all she could say.

"So are you waiting to be picked up?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah just came back from Calgary."

"Visiting relatives?"

"Sorta,"

"Sorta?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him the story of what was happening. But then again, he was The Champ and he probably had his ups and downs too. But yet again, he probably has heard of so many people cry and moan that they couldn't cut out to be a pro wrestler.

"Uh… I was on a mission," she said, "Didn't work out so I'm back home now."

John looked at her with a quizzical look. "Must be a miserable failure." He said, "I can see a lot of sadness in your eyes."

"Yeah…"

Oh great. She didn't need this. A burning sensation filled her eyes, she knew that she was about to cry. She bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he quickly replied, "I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just being honest and curious. If you don't want to say anything I'm cool."

She tried to laugh. "Don't worry about it. So why are you here in Winnipeg?"

"We just got back from Montreal. I booked my flight a little too late and only got one that had to stop at Winnipeg, to connect to another one tomorrow, unfortunately. It's a good thing it's only Wednesday, I don't really need to be in Vancouver until Friday."

"What are you going to do until then?"

John shrugged and looked down to his shoes, "Call the wife. Maybe go to a gym. Stay here."

"How is the wife?"

Kim could see him bite his lip.

"Sorry, I know you're very private. I didn't mean to intrude."

John just chuckled and then sat forwards leaning on his knees with his arms. "To be honest, my wife is being quite complicated. I mean, I don't blame her, me being on the road and stuff but I even ask her to come on tours but she doesn't feel like it. I try to be with her but how can I, when she can't give up some of her time to be with me?"

"I guess we both have something small in common."

"You're boyfriend?"

She nodded, "Ya, kinda scared. I've been gone for six months and he could never find the time or money to fly out to see me. I think he secretly wished or knew I wasn't going to make it. I can't believe how nervous I am, wondering if it will be another ending in my life."

"You know, sometimes I always questioned my relationships." John looked at her, "But I truly believe, that if you really love eachother as much as you think and believe, that you can make it work and just because you were gone, his feelings will always be the same just as you left."

Kim tried to smile. She really couldn't. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Ya," was all she could say. Then everything between them went silent.

A couple more screaming girls came running towards them and John Cena stood up, posed and signed pictures then security ushered them away, saying that they were making too much noise and disturbing the atmosphere.

"Kimberly!"

John and Kim looked up to see Kim's dad waving over near the doors. She got up and looked at John. She outstretched her arm and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you John," She said. "My dad's here, and I best get going."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kimberly. I guess I should be on my way also. Good luck with your boyfriend."

"Well I hope everything goes well with Liz."

Kim spun around and started to her dad. John smiled and watched her as she greeted him. He then grabbed his belongings and walked towards them. As Kim gave her dad a hug and he grabbed her bags something made John call out to her.

"Hey Kimberly! Could I quickly ask you something before you leave?"

"Ya sure,"

"Next time I'm in Winnipeg, think we could maybe grab a drink or something?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"It would be nice to have someone just to chat and talk to you know, someone who doesn't scream my name while jumping up and down or someone I don't see everyday in my life."

"Oh ok. Ya I'm sure that can be arranged. When you going to be in town?"

John tried to remember, "Uh... I think within six months?"

"Ok."

"Could I have your number? If that's ok with you?"

Kim gave John her number and left with her dad. Giving one more last wave, she was gone.

John looked at the number on his phone and realized that he didn't ask her what her last name was. He debated whether he should text her right away then thought against it. He didn't want her thinking that he was hitting on her. She may not look like a super model but definately wasn't ugly. Then again maybe she was very exhausted to look her best. He noticed that she didn't have much make up on. He kinda wondered what she would look like if she did doll herself up.

Before another crowd of fans came rushing to him, he left the airport and a couple of security guards and held them off asking them to go grab their bags and when the coast was clear, they would be allowed to leave.

John grabbed a taxi and headed to the nearest hotel.


	2. A Day With John Cena

_Six Months Later_

When John got off his plane in Winnipeg, memories came flooding back. He couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw Kim siting where they had first met. He was nervous that she wasn't going to come greet him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was cause he liked her company. She wasn't a snoop and she was quite mysterious. She never told everything about herself instantly and never tried to get his attention and make him love her.

He was taken aback on her appearance though. It looked like she had lost weight and her hair was curled with dark pink streaks. He could see that she was wearing make up but it wasn't caked on like most girls did.

She looked very pretty.

"Hey nice to see you!" John walked up to her and was about to give her a hug but thought it may make it awkward, so he put his hand out for a handshake. She smiled and shook it.

"I honestly was suprised that you texted," she said, "I thought you were only trying to be nice cause I was having a bad day."

John laughed, "Well I thought maybe you gave me a fake number,"

"I was thinking of it," she replied.

John walked over to grab his bag and like usual, a herd of screaming fans came hurling at him. Kim stepped aside and waited patiently as he signed autographs and posed for pictures. When the crowed was held back, the security guards told John to go to his cab.

He motioned Kim to come with him and they headed to the doors.

"I was about to laugh," He said, "It was de ja vu all over again. I swear that was the same crowd that plagued me the first time before we met."

John was headed to a taxi cab when Kim said, "We can always use my car," She said dangling the keys on her finger. "Cheaper on gas."

"Like I can't afford it?" John joked,

"Well if you can pay, then maybe you can give me some gas money."

He chuckled, "Ok you win."

"Where did you want to go?"

"Think we could stop at the hotel so I can check in, take all my stuff up to the room and have a shower?"

"I think maybe you should take a cab then,"

"Why? Oh," he paused, "Am I making things awkward?"

Kim laughed, "No it's not that. I know your faithful and I am also, but I," she paused, "Hate driving downtown."

"Ok I respect that. Would it be ok if I drove then?"

"It's not a truck,"

John laughed, "I own muscle cars lady, I'm sure I can drive a car."

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

After finding the car, trying to get into traffic and trying to find the hotel that John was staying at, they had finally arrived at their destination. It was an old tall building that was specifically made for celebrities. When they finally found a parking space, John payed for it and guided Kim to the entrance. A man had stopped them but John informed him that Kim was his guest. The man respected his wishes and went to the desk to check in.

Kim was minding her own business when she saw Maryse walking in. She was busy on her cell phone but took the time to look up when she was at the desk. She looked at Kim then up at John and had a quizzical look on her face.

"Uh John?" Maryse said in a french accent.

John turned to her and smiled, "Hey Maryse, good to see you made it here safe and sound."

Maryse smiled and glanced at Kim.

"Oh this is Kim,"

"Hi," Kim smiled,

Maryse just stared at Kim with piercing eyes. Kim thought she was the most beautiful Diva ever to walk the ramp of WWE. But she in the other hand, felt like a parasite that should be eliminated by the way she was getting looked at.

"Don't worry Maryse," John said, "We're just friends."

"Whatever,"

Without another word, Maryse turned to the desk checked in and walked by them as if they didn't exist.

"She must hate me," Kim said to John after he grabbed the key to his room.

"Nah, Maryse doesn't. She's like a sister to me. Very protective. She was probably trying to make sure that you weren't trying to pull anything."

With that said, John led Kim to the elevators and pressed the up button. The doors opened immediately and the two of them got in. Kim stood far away from him. John pressed the button to level 18. They rode in silence as the elevator climbed to the top.

This situation was very awkward to Kim. She wasn't sure if she was really here or dreaming the whole scenerio. A couple of months ago she would have never expected to be riding in the an elevator with her favorite superstar. She felt a bit guilty, leaving her boyfriend behind. She had lied to him, saying that she was going shopping and going to her best friend's house after a movie. She knew he probably would have either wanted to come to make sure nothing happened or would never allow her to go. Kim wasn't using John Cena in any way, but was curious to see what he really was all about behind the scenes.

The elevator pinged to announce their arrival. When the doors opened up John motioned for Kim to get out first.

"Ladies first," he smiled.

Awkward yet again.

When both of them were out of the elevator Kim let John go ahead of her so she could just follow him. She laughed to herself because she thought he walked kinda funny. The most perfect people in the world always had a flaw and she found his.

John finally found his room and put his luggage to the side to open it. "I'm going to have a quick shower before we go out for a bit. Make yourself at home. Everything is on me today."

When he opened the door and let Kim in first, she was quite amazed on how beautiful the room was. The living room had a massive window, showing the main stretch of Portage. On the left a bar with a marble countertop and wine glasses hanging from a rack above it. On the right was black leather couches and a lazy boy chair with a big screen LED TV and dark red walls. The living room floor was real hardwood and the bar floor was white tile. Kim thought it was so beautiful. She couldn't even imagine what the bedroom and bathroom looked like.

"Help youself to anything, a drink or watch some TV." John closed the door behind him and rolled his luggage through the living room and disappeared down a small hall. Kim figured that was where the bedroom and bathroom was. She was very intrigued with the room and thought maybe she should have a drink to settle her nerves.

Even though she knew nothing was going to happen she couldn't help to feel like a hooker. She placed her purse down on the bar counter and opened the doors underneath it. She saw all sorts of alcohol and was happy to find Icerberg Vodka. She looked around and opened another cupboard to find glasses. She grabbed one and poured a shot of vodka and found the pop dispenser and put some diet pepsi with it. She took a sip and immediately started to calm down.

She thought maybe she should go sit down and not look so out of place. So she sat on one of the couches and took a bigger sip this time. Now this really is starting to feel like a dream. She was wondering when she was going to wake up. It was all too unbelievable. Thousands of girls, hell, even men would kill to be in her shoes right now. How many people can say that they were in the same hotel room with John Cena?

Thinking too deeply, Kim didn't notice the half naked John Cena walking out in his shorts asking her if she was comfortable.

"Kim?"

Jumping twice, once at his voice and second at his rippled abs Kim stammered to say, "Y-yes?"

"Sorry if I startled you," he laughed, then noticed her huge eyes wandering down then back to his eyes. He then was aware that he was only wearing his shorts and tried to hold in his second laughter. "Are you comfortable?"

"I-I think- Yes I am," she held up her drink and took another sip.

"That's good. I'm just going to go finish up."

When John went back to his room he shook his head and chuckled to himself. He guaranteed that he must have scared her. Just replaying the image in his head made him chuckle even more. Thousands of people have stared in awe of his rippled torso but this look was different. He suddenly got a shiver and all the hair on his body rose. He hadn't felt that feeling in a long time.

He decided to brush it off but the image kept popping back in his head. He had to admit she was cute.


	3. The Failed Mission

The lounge John picked out was pretty empty. Just the way he liked them. If it was packed then everyone would be wanting to hang out with him and want autographs and pictures. He didn't mind it but considering that he had invited Kim to come with him, it would be kinda rude to brush her aside and put her on hold. She afterall did take the time to visit him today. She could have made an excuse and said no or just said yes and never showed up.

Both of them sat down at the bar counter. The bar tender greeted them and asked for an autograph after and John said that he could do that. Atleast she had the decency to wait til he was done.

"So what has been new since the last time or should I say the first time I met you?"

The bartender gave them their first drinks on the house but John gave her a tip anyways because she was being courteous.

"Nothing really,"

"You still with the same guy?"

"Yes I am. We are house hunting right now."

They both took a sip of their drinks.

"Sorry this must be awkward for you," John blurted out,

She shrugged and looked at him and smiled, "A bit, but I think its more surreal then ever. I guess I didn't think coming back from Calgary I was going to meet a famous wrestler."

That had brought him back to the first day. He was still actually curious what her mission had been in Calgary. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it that day, but maybe now she'll let him know.

"I know I asked this before," he started, "But what was that mission in Calgary? Why were you so down that day?"

He saw Kim freeze and hesitate. He really wanted to know. What was it? Was it that bad? Did she do something very wrong?

"Um..." she stalled. She started to look around the room and play with the ice in her drink with the small blue straw that came with it. "I... I don't think you really would care, or want to hear my sad sob story."

"No serious," He replied, "I really want to know. I didn't like seeing you down that day. I know I just met you but I could see a lot of hurt and sadness in your eyes."

"No you must have heard a lot of these kind of stories you don't need to listen to another one."

That boggled his mind. What could he have possibly heard about so much that made him not want to listen?

"Kim I really want to hear it. I don't care what it's about. You could have tried to rob a bank and I would want to hear about it."

He noticed that a little life had come back into her. But it quickly vanished and was replaced with sorrow. He knew there may be some tears and he was prepared by all means. He had to hear the story.

"I... when I was a girl, I had a dream," she began,

"And that dream was...?"

Kim took a sip of the remaining drink and stirred the ice again, thinking. "I wanted to be a... wrestler."

"Well that's not a terrible dream at all," he said nudging her, "I mean come on, I went down the same road."

"But you made it," she said looking at him with those sad blue hazel eyes, "I didn't."

John stopped to think. He should have known that one was coming. He took a sip of his beer and asked the bar tender for another round. The girl smiled and quickly got a beer and a vodka and pepsi. John paid full and added another tip.

"Ok, so what went wrong?"

She sighed and played with her drink again. He noticed this was her way of thinking.

"Well, I went to Calgary, found a wrestling class, lived with my uncle for six months, worked at Walmart as a stock girl and went to classes during the day. There were atleast twenty of us, and well for some reason no one liked me."

"That's hard to imagine, you're a great girl."

"Thanks, but they didn't see it that way. The girls there were always talking about me, trying to set me up to get into trouble. One even pretended that I had sprained her ankle just to get me to be sent home. I don't know why. Even the coach had his nose up in the air. He always pushed me the hardest, always made me do things that I was going to screw up. He never really taught me anything but he always spent time on the other girls and the boys just didn't talk to me. They said I wasn't the right stuff."

John looked at his drink and took a sip. That must be awful. His road wasn't the easiest and even to this day he has always been called down upon. But for someone who was trying to get somewhere to have everyone gang up against her, that's just very horrible. She had nothing to cling onto. He did, he had a career and he knew no matter what they said, he didn't have listen to it and he would never see those people again. She had to see them everyday.

"So you left?"

"Well after classes were finished they would pick ten people to compete in a charity show for which ever one they picked. Obviously I wasn't in it so I left."

"That must have been hard. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I guess the big man upstairs has different plans for me."

John didn't know what to say. How could a bunch of people determine one's fate? Then again those similar people had determined his.

"What did your boyfriend think?"

"At first he thought that it wasn't a good thing for me to get invovled in. He didn't want me to be gone too long. He loves to me to death but with work he couldn't exactly pick up and leave with me."

"It is tough. But long distance relationships are real proof that the love is real."

"I know..." But sometimes I wonder if love is real or if we just stay in a relationship because we feel comfortable."

He knew exactly what she meant. He had to admit that he questioned if he really loved Liz. They had their ups and their downs but being on the road most of the time he sometimes didn't feel that connection. He didn't see a reason to divorce her though. Everyone portrayed her the wrong way and yes sometimes she got out of hand but didn't every girl?

She was his best friend and the only one he actually trusted. She wasn't in it for the money, obviously considering they were dating way before he became a pro wrestler.

"I think when I got home he was more relieved. He said it was his best interest in my dreams but I think he didn't want me to succeed in a way."

"So what are you doing now?"

Kim shrugged and took a sip of her drink again. "Working and living with my brother and his girlfriend, trying to pay my car off, my Uncle for the wrestling classes and hopefully find a house within the next two years."

Being famous and rich had its advantages but at the same it kind of corrupted you. You never actually remember the days where you didn't have money. Where you were like every other average person, working pay check to pay check to survive another month. But John actually did. He tried to bank most of his money and keep only a certain amount so he would never lose that touch and that feeling. He never was the guy to parade around about his money. All the cars that he bought he actually put so much money into a banking account and waited it to grow. Everything else was put to the house he and Liz lived in, he tried to help his parents and brothers out and tried to put mostly the rest into Charity. He didn't need all that money to stay happy.

"Are you happy?"

The question kinda startled Kim. He could see it in her movement. She looked at him, down to the table and remained silent. John just waited patiently for her to answer.

"Sometimes I am, the other time I'm not."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I feel trapped in a rut and no matter how hard I try to jump or climb, I never get out."


	4. Can't Focus

After the drinks John took her back to his room where they had ordered supper and lounged on the couches just chatting everything from childhood memories to sad stories about friends they had lost. For once John felt like he was just a normal person living a normal live. And weirdly Kim had felt like his best friends for years.

John's cell phone went off and he excused himself to answer it.

"Hey love what you up to?"

It was his wife.

"Hey babe, just having supper in my room, waiting for the show."

"Are you still tagged with Randy Orton?"

"Ya, we're are fighting Sheamus and The Miz once again."

"When are they going to change the storyline soon? I'm not really feeling it anymore."

John laughed, "Sweetie I don't know I'm not the booker. But how long you going to be up tonight? Maybe I'll call you. I'm just trying to finish up supper before it gets cold."

"I don't know, but just call. I'll leave the phone by my bed. Have fun tonight and don't hurt yourself ok?"

"Yes don't worry, love you."

"Love you too." Liz hung up.

A bit of guilt hit John. He felt bad that he never talked to his wife that long. But he did have a guest and he knew though that if Liz knew, she'd probably demand to talk to her. She sometimes doesn't like the idea of him being alone with a girl she doesn't know.

When John came back Kim was still on the couch.

"Sorry, the wife," John made a face.

"That's ok," she got up and grabbed her purse, "It is getting late, I should head home."

"Hey no," he blurted out, "Why don't you come to the show? I can drag you backstage and the meet the stars."

She tried to smile but she wasn't doing a good job. "I don't think that's a good idea John."

"Why not?"

"I think that I should just forget about wrestling and move on."

He respected that but he was trying hard to take no for an answer.

"But you'll have fun. You said at the lounge that you weren't very happy."

She sighed, "Yes I know I'm not very happy but going behind the curtain to something that I always wanted to do is not going to make me as happy. I wanted to be a wreslter John, not a visitor. I can't do it."

He really didn't want to give in but he knew that he better. "Ok,"

Kim walked to the door and turned to look at John, he kind slumped to the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" he said, trying to sound sad.

"I'm afraid so. Thanks for the drinks, and everything else I did have a wonderful time."

He didn't really seem to like this. But he didn't know why. Usually when he meets people he can say goodbye and move on but something about this day was just driving him nuts. He didn't want to say goodbye, for long. He wanted to stay in touch, he wanted to talk to her more."

"Are we ever going to see eachother again?"

She giggled, "You make it sound like we went on a date,"

To think of it, John suddenly felt like it was a date.

"I don't know, it depends," Kim said.

"On?"

"You," she said, "Whether you want to or not. I have no control of this. You are a busy guy, you go everywhere. I stay here."

After Kim had left his room suddenly felt very empty. He didn't seem to like it. Maybe it was just because he really didn't have many friends and well she was a new friend and usually like new friends you always wanted to hang out with them and get to know them. Maybe that was just it.

But something just didn't feel right. He looked around the room and he suddenly felt tired. He looked at his watch to see that it was already 6. Maybe it was good idea to head to the arena and go back to his world where he belonged.


	5. John's Great Idea

"So I heard you were with a girl today?"

Randy Orton was stretching in the locker room when John walked in. He placed his duffel bag on the small bench and sat down beside it.

"Maryse?"

"Yup, she didn't seem too pleased."

He knew she was trying to look out for him but sometimes he just felt like he could do it himself.

"Ya I met her here in Winnipeg on my way to Vancover. Didn't I tell you about that?"

"Oh right, I remember you saying that."

John watched Randy finish his stretches. They let the silence hang over them. John really didn't know what to say and he was trying to forget her already. But his brain wouldn't let her. He kept thinking about their day together.

"So did you guys do anything?" Randy raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"No," he said, "Not that. We went for drinks and got supper at my room."

"Sounds like a date."

John sighed, "It wasn't a date. I just don't have much friends and I thought maybe as friends we could just hang out for the day."

"So where is she?"

"Went home." He replied, "And I hate to say it but I kinda miss her already."

"Hmmm..."

He then realized what he had said to Randy and he knew how the Viper was processing it. He didn't say much more, he knew he was going to be stepping into dark waters if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

After the show, John went back to his room. He had to fly out early in the morning so he didn't stay long after his match. Usually he goes to the bar with everyone but tonight he just felt like calling it early.

Crawling into bed he couldn't get comfortable. He kept tossing and turning and eventually he was wide awake. He sighed and thought, he better call Liz. He actually had forgotten to do that.

He grabbed his cell from the nightstand but when he dialed the number he just didn't feel like talking. He started to think of an excuse to tell her in the morning, his phone died of the boys took him out and he didn't get in til late late. She won't kill him. He just will have to make sure that he calls her tomorrow sometime and spend some quality phone time with her. After all, it's been seven weeks since he last saw her.

Still he couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe how bothered he really was. He finally went to the living room and laid down on the couch and watched some sports. But even then it wasn't very interesting, which he could hardly believe because he loved watching sports. But tonight seem dull.

He turned the TV off and took to staring at the ceiling. The gears in his head started turning. He was replaying his day with Kim. He was trying to figure something out, his feelings, and the reason why the day was bothering him. He replayed her story, and replayed how she talked, how she moved, what she sounded like.

Then as if he just pulled it from the ceiling above him a great idea had grabbed his attention. Without double guessing himself, he grabbed his phone and text Kim. He knew she probably wont reply until morning but now that his idea felt like it was the perfect solution, he passed out cold.

John Cena's phone went off. It was his alarm telling him that he better get up or he'll miss his flight. When he dismissed it he noticed that he had a messag [Are you crazy? I could possibly not come with you on the road.]

John replied, [Why not? I can pay for everything and maybe this will help you decide what you really want to do.]

Sent.

[I don't think this is a good idea. My boyfriend will not be happy.]

John replied, [Just give it a try. Tell him you won a contest that you had put in for at Calgary or something.]

Sent.

[You're not going to take no as an answer... are you...]

John smiled as he replied, [Nope. I will miss my next flight and I will lie to my boss. He'll understand.]

Sent.

[I already told you that you were crazy, right?]

He laughed, [Crazies always make it to the top :)]

Sent.

[Can you even do that?]

John quickly replied, [Yes, I can bring anyone I want on the road, just as long as I get to my shows and events on time. Come on Kim, this is your chance. I want to see where you're at. I can help you.]

Sent.

[Where were you when I was in Calgary?]

John smiled, [You know I could give you a list.]

Sent.

[Smart ass.]

Reply from John, [It's agreed I am smart. So pack your bags and we are leaving for Seattle. I am rebooking my flight so we can go together.]

Sent.

[I think I am going to start being your least favorite fan. I'll do it under one condition.]

Reply: [Do we have to bring your boyfriend?]

Sent.

[Aw you don't want him to come? Lol, no, I want it so I can come home and see him whenever I want.]

Reply: [Sure, usually we are off Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I can help you with that.]

Sent.

[And, I get my own room.]

Reply: [Hey you said one condition not two! And really? You don't trust me? That really hurts Kim. :P]

Sent.

[Love you too John.]

He smiled even though he knew it was a joke, [Text me when you're almost in the city. I don't want to be ambushed by a hoard of screaming girls. I can only handle one now.]

Sent.

[:(]

Reply: [O_o]

Sent.

[lol]

John smiled.


End file.
